Meeting, Breaking, Surpassing, Resetting Limits
by NamesArePointlessAtTimes
Summary: Seven OCs taking a final run at Nationals, along with their coach. A teacher trying to fufill a promise with his only student. A whacked up captain, leading the way with his master plan. Is it really worth all that effort just for this?
1. Potential

Haven't exactly done all my research...

there will be endnotes or footnotes, w/e they're called, for clarity, just in case you're sort of updated on manga...

However, I'd much prefer you were completely updated on it..

Match between Seshiren vs. Nagoya Seitoku (that school Rikkaidai faced right before Seigaku)

"We'll beat those Japanese bastards straight through."

"Hey.. Riki, I'm going ignore what they're saying."

"Don't worry Saito, you can have a 40 minute nap, because that's how long the next two matches will take."

"CAPTAIN! CAN I SLEEP TOO?!?!"

"NO! YOUR MATCH IS NEXT!!!"

"Hey, take this money and go buy me some chicken..."

"LISTEN YOU DUMBASS!"

"Captain, I don't think it's smart for me to sleep."

"Be sure to buy KFC."

"Hey Corian, don't forget to tell him to order mashed potatoes too."

"Yeah, that too."

"Captainnnnnnnn, they mean. I wanna kick them."

Riki sighed, but he knew very well the brothers would catch on to everything he was planning to do. He walked onto the court, and on the other side was a stocky looking guy. He began to trash talk Riki, but Riki was thinking about how to beat this guy under 20 minutes. He looked up as the man sitting high up on that chair really close to the net announced that Riki was serving first.

"Here goes!" Riki slammed his racket into the ball that he just threw into the air. The result, a 210kmh serve (I forgot the National record, but the point is that he doesn't break it yet.) The effect, a clean service ace. After that, the cause, result, and effect was repeated 3 more times, ending the first game in close to two minutes.

As the two switched courts, the other team trashed talked some more (they need to get a life), and Riki calmly went on the other side, but the enviroment was unusally quiet. Seishiren wasn't cheering for their captain for some apparent reason. Occasionally, there was a random, "C'MON BABY!" from Saito, the vice-Captain, but the younger Whim brother was sleeping, while the older was trying to get another freshman member into playing cards with him. The rest of the freshmen seemed to look as though that cheering wasn't allowed, and the seniors didn't appear to watch the match with curiosity, but rather resentment.

Nyder, who was called "Guardian of the Net" on the court, went up to Saito. "You know what this means right?" he asked him."

Saito replied calmly, "Yeah, it's one hell of a gamble."

"It also shows how much confidence he has in your serve."

"It's more than that. You know Riki always looooooooooves keeping things from people. Just like how he's keeping you away from the baseline."

"... I hate volleying. It's against my honor."

"We know, we all know."

Nyder didn't look to happy, but a sitting Saito stood up, clasped his shoulder and told him, " Don't worry, you won't play down there today. In fact, you won't play at all..."

"Riki," the coach began.

"Don't worry," Riki replied.

"I know you're going to win this match, and I am very certain you'll be able to pull off the impression you want to give your opponent, but next round is Rikkaidai. You sure about this?" the coach asked.

"Renji isn't going to be expecting us next round," Riki answered.

The coach chuckled,"In that case, go nuts."

"Sure..." he began.

"Captain, your tennis has no melody to it," interrupted Feder.

"Captain, you're going to easy on the opponent," said Saito, who was now right in front of Riki.

"Captain, your match is boring," shouted Zenke, who was high up in the stands playing cards.

"And to think... I'm planning to go all the way with these guys..." sighed Riki.

"You think you won already. You're dead," his opponent said in a threatening voice.

Riki looked at him. He said nothing. He prepared himself for his opponents serve. The opponent raised his racket, and took a pose that anyone from Seigaku could recognize. It was the twist serve.  
The opponent hit the serve with ease, and it went straight for Riki's face, but Riki hit the serve too many times to not know how to return it, so he arched his back, and shot it straight back.

"Like that solves your problems!" the opponent yelled cross the court, but when he hit the ball across, the ball went straight to Riki's hit range.

"What?!" he said in shock. Riki's stance appeared as though he was going to hit a drop shot, and he did. "I can make it," he thought to himself, but as the ball hit the floor, the ball rolled back to the net. The opponent was stunned.

"Don't let your guard down," Riki said.

"Impossible... Tezuka Kunimutsu's drop shot?" he muttered to himself. "What's going on...NO! I WON'T LET SOME ISLANDER WIN!" He served again, it was twist, but again, Riki returned it easily. Now as the ball was returned back and forth, both sides were running from corner to corner. "So it was a fluke," the opponent thought to himself. The rally continued, and Riki felt his confidence growing again, so he waited for topspin, and topspin came along. He changed his stance so that his left leg was standing far more in front than it should, and his hands were raised as though he was performing taichi. He sliced at the ball, and when the opponent went to return the shot, he waited for the bounce, but it never came. The ball rolled right along the floor.

"Tsubame Gaeshi," Riki said.

that was a lot of crap... wonder if you read all of it...

in any case, plz review

these first couple of days, uploads will be plenty...


	2. A Gamble

I was hoping to update more... forgot to P

"...What is this?" the opponent said in frustration. The ball had rolled to the other side of the court.

"So, this is how he's planning to whoop him," Saito thought. "He's going to make himself more terrifying by copying the moves of every name person here in Nationals. Then since the Whim have their own unusual personalities, in which they should be able to almost copy this match, that'll make me carry a shroud with the words 'Kickass' on it. He's then going to rely that my serve should carry out that bluff, but what would you do against Rikkaidai? What if they do play Yukimura?"

"The wind sure is good today," Riki said. The match continued, but it wasn't much of a match, it was more like watching a gang beat the mess out of a poor kid.

"BURNING!" Riki bellowed as he hit a hadokyuu as he knocked the opponents racket to the other side of the court along with the ball, and shortly after that, he hit the wrist of his opponent forcing him to drop his racket as the ball was lobbed back on the other side of the net high into the air, which Riki took full advantage off and smashed it past him for game point.

"Be awed by my prowess," he told him.

"GAME TO RIKI 2 GAMES TO LOVE!" the herald in the high chair declared.

"I am going to give you some advice," he told his opponent, "forfeit."

"Never... never... I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A JAP LIKE YOU!" his opponent yelled back.

"Big bang," Riki said. A huge serve came out of his racket, as the power of the serve knocked the racket completely away. Then Riki's expression suddenly changed. He looked all happy and things. He even closed his eyes as he prepared for the next serve. The twisted the ball and let the racket loose onto it.

"That ball," he said after hitting it," will disappear."

"What?!" the opponent was frustrated as the ball really did disappear and bounced elsewhere. He was sweating heavily, and could not keep up with the pace that his opponent was playing at. Still, he tried to return Riki's next serve, which was even faster than his first, and it hit him straight in the leg.

"BABY!" Riki yelled.

"Hey look, Nyder, Nyder, that's me he's doing. GO CAPTAIN RIKI! WOOT! WOOT! C'MON BABY!" yelled Saito.

Meanwhile, on another court, the match between Shitenhouji and Fudomine had just ended, but while Shitenhouji was celebrating, Shirashi had heard a very loud cry.

"What the hell was that?" he asked to himself. "I hope I don't have to play whatever team is over there, because they are just too loud..."

"Now you're aiming for me..." his opponent said to Riki. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU MONSTER!"

Riki's expression changed again, and now he looked like the devil. The opponent now showed nothing but fear. "I'm going to die you red," he threatened.

"I would never think he'd go this far," the coach whispered to himself.

"GAME RIKI 3 GAMES TO LOVE!" that guy up in the chair that everyone ignores, because some people don't even notice it's always the same guy. The opponent was taking in sharp breaths, after all, Riki gut shot him with a hadokyuu close to the 3rd style, hit him in the wrist with a Rondo (again) and then smashed it against his head right after, and hitting him again on the head using a twist serve. (there's probably quite a bit of grammar problem in the last sentence... to lazy to reread.) The opponent struggle to serve, but managed to get an above average serve out, however, Riki was all over it.

"Invade like fire," he said. The ball blasted to the other side, and hit the opponent right on the thigh. He fell.

"I'll be breaking morals if i continue this," he said as he turned around. "However, I'm going to raise the tempo."

"0-30!"

"Next song, Black Note Study, by Federic Chopin."

"HEY LOOK! LOOK! FEDER! HE'S DOING YOU NOW!" Saito yelled.

"0-40!"

"Ecstasy."

"Game Riki 4 GAMES TO LOVE!"

"15-0!"

"Fshuuuuuuu"

"30-0!"

"DON."

"40-0!"

"Puri."

"GAME RIKI 5 GAMES TO LOVE!"

"0-15!"

"Aren't I a genius?"

"0-30!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Swift like wind."

"0-40!"

"GAME AND SET RIKI! 6 GAMES TO LOVE!"

"LUCKY!" The opponent's response to these words, was a single action. He collapsed. The game ended in 19 minutes at 33 seconds...

If I went to details, then I don't know how long this would've taken me...

forgive me, use your imagination for that please


	3. Acting on a Whim

The crowd was silent. There wasn't any real reaction from the crowd, except from the bystanders. However, the tension created from the silence only made the bystanders more uncomfortable in terms of what they were seeing. Some became scared of continuing to watch and left, while others couldn't believe a match could end in 20 minutes. The opponents were trash talking (as usual... they're doing w/e with their "can't believe we lost" crap) but anyway...

Riki returned to the stands and caught Corian asleep. He nodded to Saito. Saito returned with a gleeful smile and crept up to Corian's ear preparing to give off his signature warcry, but Corian woke up, sat upright, and clasped his hands onto Saito's mouth in a sort of inhumane speed.

"-stifled words-," Saito tried to say.

He smiled, "I know when a match ends."

Zenke got up, "Captainnnnnnnn, I don't wanna play. Can we forfeit?"

Riki smiled lightheartedly, before turning dead serious saying, "Hell no."

"Aww man...," the two said and walked to the court. Unusually enough, as Zenke passed by Riki, the moment their shoulders almost brushed together, Riki, with a serious face, asked, "Did you get everything?"

"Of course, everything," was Zenke's reply, and to a normal person who was watching this for some reason, probably wouldn't notice how serious the two looked the moment their shoulders brushed, and probably just thought they grimaced at the same time, because the moment Zenke's reply ended, they both looked rather lighthearted in their moods. Corian passed by with the same expression and didn't say anything...

The Whim brothers stepped onto the court. However, you could just as easily say that two minds had nothing in mind, except for subtle devastation had stepped onto the court as well. One appearing at a height where most people had to turn their heads up to a bit to look him in the eye and talk to him. The grip on his racket was tremendous, and you could see the veins on his fist. The other looked abnormal in comparison to the brother that stood a head taller than the younger left-hander. He was smiling, and yawned. The opponents were unfazed, probably because of the way Corian looked on the other side of the net. The match was beginning, and Zenke was going to serve. He lifted the racket, and delivered the four service aces that Captain Riki delivered as well against his opponent. The game ended right there.

Nevertheless, the opponents remained a bunch of arrogant bastards. They served a ball with almost as much speed as Riki's initial serve, but Corian walked up to it in ease, smiled pleasantly, and said, "Sorry, these orders came from the captain, and had they not, then I'd be arguing with myself rather or not if I should do this, but I'd rather not make that decision." He smacked the ball to the other side, knocking the racket off of one person's wrist, and Zenke smashed the ball to the other person's head.

"Be awed by our prowess," he said. "It's also unfortunate, that..."

"We have to dye you two red," finished Corian.

"GAME TO WHIM-WHIM PAIR! 3 GAMES TO LOVE!"

The opponents were bleeding badly. Zenke and Corian were using all the techniques Riki had used in the previous match, and they were executing them all towards the head quite easily. Riki had protested that they stop numerous times, so that they wouldn't be disqualified, and so that they wouldn't receive a butt-kicking when the match ends, so instead, the two went up to the net, and this time they said, "We'd be breaking morals if we continue doing this. So, we're going to instead... aim for somewhere else that won't have such a huge after effect in your lives..."

"Does the leg sound good Corian?"

"The leg reminds me of the chicken that just got here."

"You're right. Let's go for the foot."

"GAME TO WHIM-WHIM PAIR! 6 GAMES TO LOVE!"

The moment the brothers had won, the opponents were now starting to get the message sink in. Their opponents were a bunch of beasts. Four other people had to drag the heavily injured doubles team off the court into the stands. Their captain, Krausser (i forgot the actual name... forgive me), seemed unmoved by any of this, and went on the court with a menacing face.

The Whim brothers went into the crowd, and demanded loudly, "Captain! WE WANT OUR CHICKEN!"

"Whatever..." Riki said as he handed them the chicken. "Good job, but don't hurt players like that again." He had a pretty evil expression on, which didn't terrify the brothers, but then again, they weren't normal people. However, it did get the message across to them. "Jeez," he thought to himself, "as talented as they are, I just wish those idiots would act like they're talented. At least, they did the right thing this time, and took to the trouble of copying everything I felt like doing."


	4. The Iron Fist

In response to one of my few reviews, this is all Seishiren, Rikkai coming in like three weeks-three months (depends on my updating rate)

I also forgot my footnotes... oh well

use wikipedia they have everything

Just then, when things were still quiet, the peace disappeared as it was sucked into a huge volume of sound escaping the crowd. The 150 members of the Seishiren tennis club were cheering for their Vice-Captain Saito, as if humanity had depended on it.

"SAITO! SAITO!" they chanted. Saito did nothing but walk down the steps, with an occasional rapid motion of the arm to try and get the crowd to be louder. They did as Saito motioned. Eventually, he got down to the court after a long one minute, and walked to the coach's bench. He stood in front of it, and got on top of it, so that his foot was right next to the coach's head. He motioned his arms several more times, taking in the scene and the noise level that was certain to produce somewhere around a 3 on the Richter scale (it's impressive enough just to get on it.) He lifted his racket into the air, and the crowd became silent. He waited.

Then, just as everyone else began to become comfortable to the silence again, he swung his racket down yelling, "BABY!", which got the crowd going again. He jumped down, and walked to the net, before hushing the crowd with his finger.

"Are you done?," Kaiser, the captain of Nagoya Seitoku. "You might as well enjoy it anyway, because the next time they open their mouths, it will be cries of watching a person suffer."

"Hm?"

"Just as you have dyed my teammates red, I'll pay the favor back to you."

"Wellllll, I'm going to make you cry," he replied calmly.

Saito's appearance was quite intimidating. When he was about to serve, he was all smiles, but you probably wouldn't think that when his height had surpassed that of his captain's, and his captain was tall. He looked leaner, meaner, and much more aggressive. He literally looked like he pummeled little kids every other day. Quite the scary person to look at from across the net.

Kaiser began to serve, and hit quite the impressive serve, and Saito responded rationally, as the ball went across the net again. Then Kaiser aimed the ball straight towards his face, but Saito saw through this as well, and placed the racket in front of his face. The ball went high up into the air, and Kaiser went straight up and slammed it down, this time, aiming for his ankle. Saito knew that this wasn't going to end well, so he blocked the shot, and purposely aimed the ball at the ground to immediately end the point.

"Hey, that's not cool. Do it again, and I won't forgive you," Saito told his opponent. He glared at him, trying to get some signs across that he meant it, and he was using it as a semi-bluff after what his captain and the Whim brothers did.

"Whatever," he responded. This time, he used a different, and instead used the twist serve, (that gets annoying doesn't it?) which Saito had seen too many times to let it easily pass him. He returned it easily, and the opponent went at him again, but his time, the ball went to the right side of the court for some reason.

"Wait, what?!" the opponent thought to himself. Saito ran up to the ball, and returned it with a sweeping forehand, and it could barely be seen, and as the opponent tried to return it, he struggled with the power, and the ball went up into the air, which Saito smashed straight back across.

"Something wasn't right with that.." the opponent mumbled to himself.

"I told you, don't aim for me. After all, I am Seishiren's 'Iron Fist,' " Saito said. "Be careful with me."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! A BRAT LIKE YOU!" He shot a heavy serve across, but Saito returned it with another sweeping forehand, and the opponent sent it on the other side of the court, which Saito caught up to and hit a backhand slice. On another aspect, it was a drop shot, and a really pretty one. The opponent caught up to it, but just as it bounced, the ball stalled its bounce a tiny bit, and when it came off the ground, it went backwards a very short distance, before touching the ground again. The opponent was a little stunned, and a little relieved at the same time.

"You just fell prey to Redundancy," Saito said. The crowd went wild as it chanted, "SAITO! SAITO!" over.. and over... and over again...

However, the crowd eventually became silent from Kaiser's laughter. "YOU! FOR A WHILE, I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE ZERO-SHIKI. YOU BASTARD! PLAYING LIKE US LIKE THAT! YOU'RE NOTHING! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!!!!" (all of this in very hysterical and all that)

"Hm? You want to get this over quickly... don't you? Feder-kun, how much time has passed?"Saito asked.

"Two minutes haven't passed yet," he responded.

"Hey, Kaiser-san, i'll finish this in around 12 minutes... sound good?"

At this, the Whim brother looked at each other intensely for a second and nodded. "You heard him, 12 minutes." And like the wind, they dug their heads into the bucket of chicken and at like if it was some competition for $50,000. "Gotta finish before the match ends," they thought.


	5. An Unexpected Storm

Forgive me for not uploading as of the last two weeks, the following occurred to me:

1. I had to go somewhere on the 1st week, and I had a lack of access to the computer there.

2. I had a debate tourney on the 2nd week.

3. I got lazy the other hours, and wanted to do other things

Also, in reply to some of my comments... I haven't done a good job in developing my characters, but please try to use your imagination, because I'm bad at describing a group of people, and I have their backgrounds later. These past 5 chapters are like a prologue...

"He's only letting this match last 14 minutes. Absolutely no melody in such methods," Feder commented.

"If he pulls it off, it'll be a national record," Riki told his team. However, the message wasn't getting passed many as the crowd was still chanting and cheering over and over.

"It'll buh enotho recor fo hem," said a full-mouthed Zenke.

Riki looked at him for a several seconds with a blank face. "What?" he decided to randomly ask.

Zenke swallowed hard. "You understood every word of that captain."

"Do I now?" he smiled. It was difficult to tell if he was kidding or if he really didn't know. "Although he's seen through our bluff, it still doesn't changed the fact we're going to wipe the floor with these dummies."

"He's taking a long time," Feder said. "You sure he'll pull it off Captain?"

"Yes. He's set records in Yokohama for the most amount of consecutive aces in a game set at 14. He only needs 12 for him, and plus, his service games ends no more than 1.5 minutes. It'll be fine," the confident man responded. "Look, he just blew away his racket."

It was true. The racket of the opponent went across the court to the fence.

"GAME SAITO! 1 GAME TO LOVE!" declared the just herald.

"OH BABY!" yelled out Saito, the crowd roared. They continually cheered for their beloved vice-captain to the point where the duration of their cheers seemed inhuman, possessed, almost as though as if they were drugged on infinite dosages of testosterone.

"My turn..." said Saito. He tossed the ball in the air as if it was floating upwards with a tiny bit of rotation, and began to slow in its hopeful rise to the skies, and succumbed to the force of gravity, and as it began to lose hope, the ball rest of it was wiped away in one fell swoop, like the immense fortune of a powerful man falling beneath him, leaving only poverty to look forward to. (Hey, my first simile)

The ball crashed to the other side at 215km/h. (that doesn't pass the neo scud serve i think...)

"15-LOVE!"

A storm had arrived...

"30-LOVE!"

Clearly, no one could stop it.

"40-LOVE!"

"78 sec has passed in the service game," commented Feder.

"GAME SAITO! 2 GAMES TO LOVE!"

Through the 13 minutes and 43 seconds of a supposed match, which was nothing more of a massacre that the crowd had just witnessed, those favoring Seishiren, never quieted... (I know, i could've said that in such a mind affecting way...)  
"GAME SAITO! 6 GAMES TO ..."

"OH BABY!" Saito interrupted. He had no intentions of listening to the score, what was important, was that he won. "C'MON!!!" He continuously pumped his arms, stood up, motioned his body by hopping tiny steps on one leg and throwing his arm in one direction. Then repeated for the other side of the crowd. He looked out, lifted his right arm, which was holding the racket, and the intimidating tall slender man chucked his racket in a random direction of the crowd. Ironically, he hit a Rikkaidai scouter...

A fortunate man of 31, who was the parent of a member of the Seishiren tennis club, obtained the racket and took it home. He gave it to his son, who hung it on the wall of his room. The scouter lost half of the memory of the match from the hit, but is perfectly fine, but had difficulty explaining the stuff he wrote down. Saito set a national record for the shortest match played that day. Seishiren reached one of the fastest finishes against another school in the record, following Rikkaidai, which set the first three time records. (don't think i said that right...)

The regulars of the two schools got together at the net, and when they decided to bow, both teams looked at each other for a second, and both said, "Bastards...," to the other in unison.

The Whim brothers started to chuckle, Saito flashed anger again, Riki arched an eyebrow, for he was the only person who decided not to say anything, and was also the most likely person to comment in this situation, and the other three remained passive.


	6. A Little Mingling

Forgive me, I keep forgetting about this every single week, and I finally remembered. (If there are people who actually want to know when this updates)

This is technically where the real story begins, so characters may actually develop sometime around here...

And thus, the final four had been decided:

1. Rikkaidai Fuzoku vs. Seishiren Gakuen

Seishun Gakuen vs. 2. Shitenhouji ...(?)

Numbers indicate last year ranking

"Let's see...," Renji said to himself. "That victory was quite crushing."

"Yukimura needs to play," said Niou.

"We're going to have Akaya develop," Sanada said.

"Yukimura needs to play," Niou said again.

"Niou, aren't you in this a little too much?" asked Yagyuu.

"Does that matter?" replied Niou.

"We're going to win. Yukimura will rest for Seigaku." Sanada said.

"They don't know what they're in for..." Niou thought to himself.

"The lineup is set," Renji said. This statement, finished the meeting. Their match against Seishiren was sealed.

"Captain... Why are we practicing today?" asked Saito.

"It'll be light play," responded Riki.

They were on some courts located pretty high up in the air. It was a very good area, but there were only three courts. However, the place was beautiful, and the courts were even better than the ones they had in Yokohama.

Practice was going well. Indeed it was. After all, Zenke and Corian showed up only 3 minutes late, which sets a record. No one was bored, and Nyder even went up to the net once for no apparent reason. They were only a quarter of the time through, but the flashing of white jerseys had caught the attention of the Whim brothers. Riki knew it was Inui, and nodded his head at the brothers. They hit the ball straight at the fence area that Inui was spying upon. He jerked upright, while Eiji taunted him for having been caught.

"Seigaku," said a surprised Nyder.

"Damn it..." murmured Kaidoh. "Our practice courts are taken."

Riki, whose eyes lit up immediately at having the chance with mingling with players from Seigaku quickly went up to them.

"Weren't expecting us, were you Inui?" Riki asked.

Inui calmly looked at him and pushed his glasses up. "Do you mean these courts, or making it to the semi-finals?"

"Sly answer. Both."

"Yes, very surprised."

Riki went up to him, and went very close to his face and whispered, "Dump all your data on Rikkaidai. You won't need a single line from them."

"Confident words right there, three year captain of the Seishiren tennis team, Riki Koharu," Inui said.

"It's unfortunate, that's about as much as you know," replied Riki. Inui arched an eyebrow at this.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked. By now, the other Seigaku members approached Riki.

"A match Inui," requested Riki.

"I refuse," he answered.

"HEY, what the hell are you doing?" Momoshiro yelled.

"I was just offering a chance for you to take all three courts," replied a calm Riki. The other members of Seishiren ignored this completely as one of his weird quirks in provoking the opponent to do stupid things. "Here's your chance, three games, each game you win, each court we'll allow you to use. However, send one person only."

Then reacting to the challenge, the short rookie approached Riki, and told him,"_Mada mada dane._"

"Perfect," Riki smiled.


	7. Ryoma vs Riki

Two chapters in the same week? O.o

Yay! about 1.5k words too

Yes, I named it something different (you'll find out in the text) but that'll be explained about 20k words later

By the way, I do have about 20,000 words written, but I'm at a halt with that progress, because I need to let the manga end the Nationals first, so that I can let about every character be updated up to the manga.

"Wait, what are you thinking, Echizen?" Momoshiro was yelling. Inui put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, he should have no problems," Inui said.

"Tezuka, prepare yourself," Riki thought to himself.

"Echizen. Here's how we're going to do this. The first game will be your serve, and the second game will go to me, and the last game will go to the loser of the first. Alright?" Riki asked.

"Whatever," replied the arrogant midget.

"You're okay with this Tezuka?" asked Oishi.

"Yes," replied the single-expression captain.

"Hey, Inui..." started Momoshiro.

"Hm." replied the creator of the penal tea.

"How much data do you have on these guys?"

"To be honest. He was right to a point. I don't know much more than the individual members."

"No way!" replied Oishi.

"All I have is that Seishiren is making its first national appearance since three years ago, which they lost in the first round. There's a rumor that their captain Riki, after taking over the supposed "Golden Years" and leading this team into the "Koharu Dynasty," has failed lead his team into Nationals. However, there are other rumors that this was on purpose..."

"Wait, how'd he do that? and WHY!?" asked Eiji.

"I don't know, but I have to catch up on a lot of data. After all, it's true..." Inui replied

"Impossible... they really did that the other day," Kaidou said. A picture of the crushing scoreboard appeared in his head, with sixes going across the bottom row, and zeros at the top.

Ryoma prepared himself, with his right hand to test the captain. He prepared a truly familiar stance, and hit his serve across to the other side. Riki recognized the serve immediately.

"Sorry, but I've hit this too many times!" Riki responded. He jumped into the air, and braced his body slightly away from the serve. "Since the serve bounces up at an angle directed at my face, then angling my body and jumping would create the same situation as a super rising," he thought. He moved accordingly to his thoughts.

"A super rising?!" Eiji yelled.

The shot went across to the other side, and Ryoma was going to respond this time with his left hand.

"Cool Drive," he said. The shot went back across.

Riki's thoughts raced again, "If the cool drive carries enough spin and power as to move even against the face of the racket, then I'll simply hit it without giving it anywhere to go, except for the other way. In other words, a hit using only a part of the full racket face should do the job."

"SNAKE!?" yelled the annoying twig known as Horio.

Ryoma quickly went to it using split-step, and returned it back again. Riki decided to use the snake again, and the rally continued for another seven hits, but when the ball was sent back to Riki, he initiated the same stance. However...

Ryoma arched his eyebrows, "Eh?"

"STRAIGHT SHOT?" Kaidou thought. "The stance didn't change either. He... is good... There's no way the rumor's aren't true. Ryoma, don't get too cocky, you might even lose."

"0-15," said Riki.

Ryoma decided that he didn't need to fool around. He kept to his left hand. Next, he served. After that, Riki responds with a jacknife, drawing the eyebrows of Momoshiro and Inui. Then Ryoma decided to sneak to the net with a Drive B, but on the 2nd arc, at the peak, Riki dunk smashed it.

"I hope you're used to the way your teammates play, because I don't want Inui to get any of my data, but I certainly don't mind Inui getting the data of his teammates again," Riki said. "Now then, the score was 0-30?"

"Tch," responded Ryoma. A bright aura began to appear around Ryoma, and it began to flare around his body like fire, and made him look godly almost.

"Oh my," Riki said.

"$20 on the captain," said the older Whim brother.

"Wait, why is he messing around with the other team?" asked Corian.

"He's going to play for our courts," was the older's response.

"Why doesn't he tell us this stuff before charging into it?" Corian asked again.

"Who cares? $20 on the captain, result... hm... 2 games to 1," Zenke said.

"We refuse," the rest of the members said in unison. After all, they all knew, that after Riki, Zenke was next in line in the game predictions.

"Oooh! LOOK AT THAT, DUAL TEZUKA ZONES!" yelled Corian.

"I TOLD YOU! CALL IT THE NUCLEUS, IT'S NOT HIS ZONE!" returned Riki

"Swift like wind..." Ryoma said.

Riki eyes bolted. "Not good," were his first immediate thoughts. He quickly tried to react to the speed and the lack of swing, but he knew his racket was hindering him from making a straight shot with Nucleus spin applied, but it turned out to be a worthless lob.

"Chance ball Ochibi!" Ejii yelled.

"Invade like fire..." Ryoma said again.

"Damn it Sanada, why do you have such powerful moves?!" Riki thought to himself. He tried to use Higuma Otoshi, but his racket got knocked out of his hand. "Tch, racket's in the way," he thought again. His racket was preventing him from returning Ryoma's upgraded moves.

"So, I won the first game right?" asked Ryoma. His eyes were shining, already filled with the cocky manner that he's going to win. His aura was still surrounding him, and he wasn't a bit tired yet...

"True..." he murmured just loud enough for it to be audible. He was walking to the bench to obtain another racket. "But, I get to serve." He put his hands in, and replaced rackets.

"My turn," he said. He bent back, threw the ball up, and hit Inui's own Waterfall... However, Ryoma's only reaction was to bolt his eyes open in an unusual shock. Riki hit the serve again, and this time all the Seigaku members knew it was no fluke... the serve was faster than the Waterfall, that or it looked weirder. The ball's bounce would become angled out to the side or up or down because of extreme spin. This Inui could do too, just like any other player, but the angles on these serves looked far too abnormal.

"Tch. Those are my serves..." Saito whispered.

On the 3rd ball, Ryoma got his racket on the serve and was actually capable of returning it clean to the other side, which was followed by the Nucleus. Then... the rally ended just as it began.

"Oi... Inui," Momoshiro began to ask,"isn't that the Laser Beam?"

"True," he answered. "However, the speed is frightening."

"Wait, what?" Takamura threw out in surprise.

"Ever since he changed rackets... Everything got faster, stronger... and Ryoma is being pushed back even with the State of Self-Actualization," Inui commented.

"Look! Inui-sempai!" Momoshiro shouted. The ball started to return to a section of the court.

"Is that the Tezuka Zone?" he asked.

"No way. Tezuka Zone doesn't need the user to move at all, besides the pivoting of the opposite foot," Inui answered. "That must be some variation. I heard about it in the last match they played. It was called the Quadrant Force."

"That man is simply frightening," Saito said to himself. "If you really want me to play against him so badly, then just tell me. Jeez."

The match continued, and Ryoma was being overwhelmed by the placements of Riki's shots. Every time Ryoma tried attacking using the combination of "Invade like Fire," and "Swift like Wind," Riki simply matched the power, and on the next shot, overwhelmed the shot completely using his faster-than-Yagyuu's laser beam. Tsubame Gaeshi only gave Riki room to attack, for he was too quick on his feet to fall prey to that. A lob would only be quickly swiped from the air, and before Ryoma could use Higuma Otoshi, the ball would take over Ryoma's control on his own racket. His exhaustion was getting to him, and every threat he tried to pose, Riki would use a different one...

... Some half an hour or two later

"Impossible... Ryoma," Oishi began.

"Lost," finished Ejii.

"If you really wanted to win, then you would've stopped using the State of Self-Actualization," Riki said to Ryoma. "Exhaustion plus trying to overcome unusual power is quite the bad combination. Anyway, no hard feelings. Take a court, preferably the one closest to where you guys are, cuz I don't feel like moving all my guys." He went over to the bag, and lifted it up, and when he got to the other court, he dropped it, and it made a huge noise as it dropped...

"That racket he was using had to be at least 10kg (22 something pounds... go lift a new rice bag if you don't know how heavy that is.). The one he used to beat Ryoma weighed probably only 100g... I have to tell Renji this... I'm afraid we can't win against them," Inui said.


End file.
